Electrical connectors have long been made from superimposed plates or strips of conductive metal representative of these articles of those detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 710,532; 1,588,556; 2,074,810; and 2,092,505. The common characteristic of these earlier connectors is the inclusion of a sheath or grommet surrounding the hole in the connector, the hole engaging an electrical terminal. Securement of such a connector between two electrically insulated regions allowed these connectors to convey electrical current between the terminals. While prior art connections were well suited for a number of uses, technical innovations associated with electric and hybrid powered vehicles have created performance demands that existing electrical connectors are unable to satisfy. In particular, electrical current concentration around a sheath or grommet produces inefficient electrical transmission, localized heating that changes connector metal temper, and additional material interfaces that are prone to failure. All of these limitations of conventional connectors are made more pronounced by installation in a vehicle where weight considerations, environmental exposure, and vibration are accentuated relative to stationary uses.
Thus, there exists a need for an electrical connector that provides superior performance and ease of manufacture through the exclusion of a sheath or grommet around a connector pole designed to engage an electrical terminal.